


Movie

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Attraction, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Secret Relationship, Stuntman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On set Clintasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie

She is a famous actress.  
And he is Hollywood's most sought after stuntman.  
They meet when she is acting in a film directed by Nick Fury.  
Its one of the biggest productions.  
He comes up and introduces himself.  
She is mesmerized by him.  
He is in top condition.  
Has the face of a model.  
Handsome and strong.  
She feels a strong pull towards him.  
He makes her laugh.  
She falls for him.  
After the filming ends, she kisses him.  
They become secret lovers.  
She likes it that way.

No media hounding them.  
His kisses are scorching.  
They set a fire in her body.  
She is addicted to him.


End file.
